Hell Bent Alt
by TheSonOfTime
Summary: I wasn't too happy with the series finale, so here goes my version. Hope you like it.


_This story was created because I and fellow whovians weren't exactly satisfied by the series 9 finale._

* * *

 **Hell Bent**

The Doctor stood on the red sandy fields of his long lost home planet, blinking in the light of two suns. He looked down at the confession dial lying on the ground with disgust.

It was a small hollow disk, filled with water, and a tiny model of a castle in the middle of it. The tiny model of a castle that he was trapped in for approximately 4.5 Billion years, until he managed to break free through the unbreakable barrier.

He slowly picked up the confession dial, and tilted it slightly. The water didn't pour out of course, because the dial had its own gravitational field, yet it seemed almost funny to the Doctor how it worked. It was always like this when he looked at Gallifreyan technology and compared it to things on earth.

He looked at it a little longer, before slipping it into the pocket of his coat, and walking towards a small hut in the distance. A hut that he knew very well, even though he had only been there four times before.

He closed the door behind himself, and sat down on a bench at the wall. He took a deep breath, and mentaly braced himself for what was going to come. He knew it wouldn't be easy, but he knew what he couldn't do. He couldn't tell anyone what they wanted to know. What they locked him inside his confession dial for. He thought about this, as he nervously twisted the dial in his pocket.

He waited. He waited for a long time. Several days probably, but he still waited, because he knew, that what was coming was inevitable now. After what he had found out, he knew that they would tear worlds apart to get him. The noise of an engine could be heard from outside.

When the Doctor stepped outside, he realised, that it wasn't one engine, but several. Above him, hovering in the air were five Gallifreyan millitary jets. In front of him stood two people in the costumes of the Gallifreyan council, accompanied by several guards.

"Doctor!" The older one of them called to him. "You will come with us!"

The Doctor looked at them fairly unimpressed, and then up to the jets again.

"What are all these for?" He asked pointing up to them.

"We know what you are capable of Doctor!" The man shouted again.

The Doctor walked up to them, in a slow stride, and looked the man in the eyes, saying: "Like saving your entire planet for example?"

"You left us in here. This pocket universe. You never came back." The other man, who was the Gallifreyan war-councillor. "We have every right to interrogate you for the wellbeing of Gallifrey."

The Doctor looked at them, evaluating if it was worth to get into an argument about that, and ultimately decided to follow them.

"Fine. Lead the way." He said, holding his hand out towards the giant glass dome in the distance.

As he said these words, the councillor pressed a button on his wrist, and all of them found themselves on one of the jets, flying towards the Gallifreyan capital.

* * *

The Doctor rested his legs on the table, sitting back in a chair, and looked at the older man walking up and down at the window.

"Now doctor," He said, turning to him. "after you have made yourself comfortable, what do you know about the hybrid?"

"Well," The Doctor started. "according to legend it's one of the most powerful beings in the Universe. It's supposed to be the fusion of two warrior races, and able to destroy anything in it's way."

He folded his hands, and tapped on the table with a solid four beat drumming.

"If that was all you knew, you wouldn't be here." The man said, looking outside the window again.

Suddenly the war Councillor came in, looking very nervous.

"Lord President, Doctor," He nodded towards them. "another rogue Gallifreyan has returned."

Just as he said that a loud feminine scream came from outside. It was filled with wicked joy, and jumped through the room, drawing the expression of terrified surprise onto the Doctors face.

His thoughts flung through his head, crashing into each other, and reassembling all the time, as his eyes saw the woman in a dark dress wandering into the room, smiling at every person in the room, but especially at the Doctor.

The older man looked at her with anger.

"What do you think you are doing here?" He asked with a sharp tone.

"Calm down Rassy." She said, rolling her eyes. "I'm just here because I want to know how all of this turns out."

"You shot several guards out there!" The councillor shouted.

"I just landed here and wanted to walk in here." She said, and only now the Doctor spotted her small device, held in her right hand. "They started shooting at me, and I had to defend myself." She turned around to the councillor, whispering to him: "And just between the two of us, only one died. Five regenerated."

"Well, you're just in time, because I was about to reveal the identity of the hybrid." The Doctor said.

"The hybrid?" Missy looked at him with disbelief. "I thought that was a fairytale." She smiled and added: "Like the Toclafane." She winked at the Doctor.

"Tell us then Doctor." Rassilon continued after he had calmed down. "What is the hybrid."

"Actually I'm surprised you haven't noticed yourself." The doctor said, frowning at the old Timelord. "You've met her."

As missy frowned at him, he continued: "It's the woman you used to capture me inside my dial."

Rassilon frowned at first, but shortly afterwards his face made a motion not many knew anymore. The corners of his mouth went up, and his eyes formed wrinkles. He started to chuckle, before his face returned to it's solid seriousness.

"Do not make fun of me Doctor. She is neither Timelord nor Dalek." He barked at him.

"Does she have to be though?" The Doctor asked, getting up from his chair. "The Cloyster Bells never specified on race. They just mentioned two warrior races."

"It is obvious that-" Rassilon wanted to point out, but got interrupted by the Doctor.

"It is obvious, Lord President, that the Mire, as well as the Humans, or rather the Vikings specifically are warriors." The Doctor explained, and continued: "I have to admit though, that its creation was partially my..." He couldn't decide on a word, but eventually said: "fault."

"Oooh, someone has been naughty." Missy said, winking at the Doctor. "I like it."

"You should be as concerned as everyone else here Master." Rassilon said, leaning on the table.

"Well, no. Not really." Missy said. "At least I know where your little Viking girl is."

Everyone in the room looked at her, but she hardly seemed to notice. A few seconds passed, until the Doctor finally asked: "Where?"

"Oh, you wanted to know? Of course. How stupid of me." She rummaged around inside her handbag.

She held her device to her ear, like a cellphone. "Hello-o!" She squeaked into it. "Yes. Now. Great, see you."

She looked around the room, that was now filled with disbelief, astonishment, but most of all questions.

"Did you just call Ashildr?" The Doctor asked, looking at her, then at her device and back at her.

"She likes to be called 'Me'. You of all should respect other peoples names, don't you think Doctor?" Missy said, before mischievously mouthing his real name to him.

He looked back at her puzzled, but was distracted shortly, by the familiar figure of a young Viking girl, coming through the large door of the Presidents room. She looked sad, and immediately walked up to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry." She said, standing in front of him, almost with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for Clara, and for her friend, and most of all I'm sorry for the many years you were trapped. I didn't want it to happen like this. They just said that you knew something vital to the existence of the universe, I-"

Suddenly she flashed up in a bright light, and dissapeared. Behind her stood Missy with her device, pointed at the place where Ashildr had been. "Whops..." She said, pretending to be sorry about it.

The Doctor looked at the place where Ashildr had been, and his face filled with surprised despair, that was shortly replaced by anger, as he looked up at Missy, and shouted: "Why did you do that?!"

"To make a point." She said, more serious than she had been before.

"What point in the universe could be worth killing for?" The Doctor asked as he walked in circles in front of her, his hands obscuring the expression on his face.

"The only point you can't make without someone dying." Missy said, looking at him. "The point that everything ends. Even immortals die."

"She couldn't be dead." The Doctor said, uncovering his face again, to reveal a thoughtful expression. "What did you do?" He asked, as he realised that she must've gotten her way somehow.

"Well, she isn't really dead I suppose, just eternally frozen in time. She is trapped in the center of a black hole. In a way, she is still immortal." Missy answered, before adding: "Nothing is getting her out of that."

"Why did she follow you then?" The Doctor wanted to know as he sat back down.

Missy put on her wicked smile for a second before going into her normal careless attitude. "Oh, nothing. I just told her I was a friend of yours, and that I could convince you to forgive her. She really felt so damn guilty about that thing... what was it called? Clara?"

The Doctor just looked at her, anger on his face, and his eyes filled with fury. Deep inside his hearts grew hatred.

"That's not the only point I'm trying to get accross, here." Missy said, looking out of the window. "Do you know what the other one is?"

The Doctor didn't answer, however Rassilon said: "It means, that the hybrid can not possibly be her."

"Correct. So gentlemen, tell me." She said, looking around the room until she stopped back smiling at the Doctor. "Hybrid who?"

* * *

The room was filled with silence. The Doctor stared at Missy, then back out the window. He remained absolutely still for a while, until Missy broke the silence.

"Boooring!" She said, sliding back and forth on the table, her legs dangling just over the ground. "Let me give you a hint. The hybrid is in this room."

As she said this, everyone in the room looked at the Doctor, an the Doctor looked back at everyone else.

"What?" He asked. "You don't honestly think..." He continued, but stopped as soon as he saw the look on Rassilons face. "Okay, you honestly think I'm the hybrid. Why?"

"It is quite obvious if you think about it Doctor." Rassilon said, now walking up and down in front of the window. "How many times have you doomed Gallifrey? Two? Three?"

"And how many times did I save it?" The Doctor asked. "Along with the rest of the universe."

"You let us rott here, at the end of the universe." Rassilon said, and was supported by Missy: "He has a point there you know."

"Oh come on." He said, looking at Rassilon seemingly in dissapointment. "Why would I have... I mean..." But he realised that he didn't have any argument to back himself up. Instead he just said: "Is this what I brought this planet back for?"

"It seems so, doesn't it?" Missy said. "Maybe if you'd finished your job..."

''Look, if you think I'm the hybrid, fine." The Doctor said, and put a hand on his chest. ''I swear I will never harm Gallifrey, as long as I am not offended by it in a war inducing manner. Happy?"

Rassilon nodded the Councillor to point a gun at the Doctor. ''I'm afraid we can't take that risk."

''Worth a try." The Doctor said, as he was being escorted out of the room, closely followed by Missy.

* * *

They arrived in a large room, with golden plated walls, and a giant hole in the middle of it. Over the hole throned a giant silver ball, with several pillars extending to the walls and the ground, stabilising it.

''What is this?" The Doctor asked.

''This is the machine, to do what you could not." Rassilon said, waving towards the silver sphere. ''Quite fittingly, we have named it the Doctor-mechanism."

''Doesn't look very much like me." The Doctor said. ''I'd have it more blue."

''This is not the time for jokes, Doctor. You, the hybrid should provide us with enough energy, to catapult us back into reality." The President explained.

As it dawned to his mind what this meant, a worried look crept up on his face, before he quickly wiped it of. ''You don't seriously plan to-" He started, but was cut of by Missy.

''Yes they do. And I like it. Gallifrey back in the universe! Isn't that what you always wanted?" She caressed his cheek, and slowly danced around them, as if she had planned all of this herself.

The Doctor was taken over a stairway, to a place just under the giant sphere, where he was struggeling at first, but ultimately hung up by his wrists, and head.

''You know you can't do this." The Doctor said. ''I won't have enough energy, because guess what!" He was shouting by now. ''I'm not the hybrid!"

''Your sacrifice for Gallifrey will be remembered." Rassilon said, as he pulled a lever, sparking the machine to life. The Doctors hands started to glow, as if he was about to regenreate, and he groaned in pain. The silver sphere over him started to take a golden tone, and glow.

''Now, this is marvelous." Missy said, standing next to the console. ''It looks all very... Delicious." She pulled another lever, and stuck her device into a tube, going up next to the console. She started to glow golden, and slowly ascend into the air, laughing maically happy. ''Oh, Doctor did I ever tell you that you are absolutely delicious?"

''What is she doing?!" The Councillor asked, pointing his gun at her.

''Stop this!" Rassilon shouted.

''I'm sorry boys." Missy said. ''So sorry, really. But I might have spent a little too much time on Skaro." She continued, as a black eyestalk with a blue light grew out of the front of her head, and a metal staff came out of her left palm, shooting a bright blue laser beam at rassilon, who immediately started to glow in a golden light and regenreate.

''Thanks for the little boost Doctor! Just what I needed." She said, levitating towards him.

The Doctor, who had found a short moment to ignore the pain, and concentrate on what was happening, looked at Missy in shock. ''You!" Was all he managed to say.

''Of course me. Who else could possibly have been the hybrid?" She asked, now less than two metres away from him. ''Well, I think I've had enough for now, and you know what they say..." Her voice took a metalic, rough tone, as she screamed: ''Exterminate!"

She shot a beam at the Doctor, making him fall down gasping, as he was released by the machine, because he no longer showed life signs.

Missy slowly began sinking to the ground, as she absorbed the last golden paticles floating in the air. The councillor tried to shoot her, as she made her way towards the door, but his shots were absorbed by a shield around Missys body.

As she shot him she chuckled, and said: ''Who'd have thought. After all this time, Gallifrey falls."

''No more!"

She turned around, and immediately shot into the direction of the voice.

''Miss!" She heard the Doctors voice say.

''You should be dead!" She shouted.

''I'm not." He answered.

''Explain!" She demanded.

''Gladly. My favourite part of surviving honestly. Telling people how I did it." He said, walking towards her. ''Well, you see, this machine stored a lot of regeneration energy. When I died just there, which I admittedly did, the machine still had a rest energy inside it. Now you might think you absorbed it." He said, pointing at her. ''But in fact it always keeps a tiny rest, to keep itself going, thinking. It's sentient, Time Lord technology. When I was plugged in there, I had enough time, to telepathically convince it to give it to me, once I die. The machine, of course had immediately realised that I didn't have nearly enough energy in my body to be the hybrid, so it agreed." He jumped up the stairs again, stroking the big golden ball.

''I'll just shoot you again!" The hybrid said. ''There is no energy left for you anymore."

''Well, you could do that, of course." The Doctor responded, putting on his sunglasses. ''Or, you could do this!" He pressed a button on the side of the shades, and the golden ball sprung to life, shooting an arm out for The hybrids left arm, pulling her up, right next to the Doctor.

''All the pain you caused. All the suffering." The Doctor looked at her with disgust. ''It all gets you in the end, doesn't it?"

He walked down the stairs each step slower than the last one, until he finally reached the console.''It's over now."

Rassilon who had woken up again, as a young brown haired man, and gotten up behind the Doctor. ''Do it Doctor. End her."

The Doctor hesitated, and looked at him. ''Thank you." He said, before he pushed a big red button. ''Gallifrey stands!"

A bright golden explosion filled the room, and vanished gradually, as the Doctor glanced up to the machine. He couldn't see Missy anywhere. Rassilon was lying on the floor, moaning, and the councillor slowly regained conciousness, as he found himslef regenerated into a black woman, and stood up.

''I am sorry for what happened, if there is anything, small, we could repay you with..." He wondered.

The Doctor walked up to him, and looked first at rassilon, then at him. ''Give me Clara back." He demanded, before walking out of the room.

Just before the door closed behind him, he dropped a small hollow disk, filled with water. As it fell down to the ground it a made a small splashing noise.

The sound of TARDIS engines echoed through the empty corridors of the council.

* * *

 _Hope ya like it. Shoutout to hythros, who writes extremely calm and soothing stories about Rose and the tenth Doctor. He beta-read half of this, and I hope he likes it as well._

 _Also if you want to know more about how this alternate timeline, and have questions answered, maybe tell me, and I'll write more._


End file.
